


Szepty

by Jubiliana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historycznie, Wojna osiemdziesiącioletnia, mały Holandia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubiliana/pseuds/Jubiliana
Summary: Relacje Hiszpanii i małego Holandii w przededniu wojny osiemdziesięcioletniej.





	

   Złote pierścienie odbijają refleksy słońca, gdy ciemna dłoń gładzi jego policzek i wplata się w kosmyki mysich włosów. Mały Holandia patrzy rozszerzonymi z zachwytu oczyma na twarz swojego opiekuna, która pochyla się nad nim z ciepłym, szerokim uśmiechem. Czerwony płaszcz Hiszpanii jest obszerny, długi i miękki. Podszytym złotem rąbkiem dotyka posadzki. Płachtą obejmuje Holandię w swoim uścisku, gdy Hiszpania przykuca przy nim, by przyjrzeć się dokładniej bladej twarzy podopiecznego.

     - Mój _niño_ urósł od ostatniego czasu. Mężnieje. – Hiszpania ma chropowaty, niski głos.

    Ma też ciepłą dłoń, na której odcina się chłód metalowych obrączek.

     

    Plac alkazaru jest zawsze zielony i kwitnący. Szerokie i szorstkie liście palm rzucają głębokie cienie na meandrujące pomiędzy rabatami ścieżki. Holandia lubi przemykać pod ich osłoną, po zielonych szlakach, znajdując miejsce wytchnienia pod szerokim pniem akacji, której słodki zapach na moment odcina wszystkie jego zmysły. Już od najmłodszych lat Jayden nie przepada za towarzystwem innych – ludzi i krajów. Ceni sobie samotność, cichy szum i własne myśli, które przemykają mu przez głowę. Ostatnio ma ich coraz więcej. Ciche głosy, podszepty z pogranicza świadomości. W miejskim zgiełku Sewilli rzadko je słyszy, dlatego tak bardzo lubi ostatnio uciekać opiekunom i chować się pod opadającymi nisko paprociami, gdzie nikt nie może go znaleźć. Tam wsłuchuje się w słowa, zdania, myśli.

    Czasami zastanawia się, czy faktycznie należą do niego. Zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy mówią dziwne rzeczy, których chłopiec jeszcze nie rozumie.

    Z kryjówki wywabia go dopiero znajomy głos siostry, a czasami – głos Hiszpanii. Gdy jego opiekun nareszcie wraca zza bezkresnego oceanu.

     - Jayden! – Słyszy. 

    Wtedy wybiega mu na przeciw i wpada mu w ramiona. Czuje ciepły, mocny uścisk i głośny hiszpański śmiech.

     - Opowiedz mi historię! – prosi, szarpiąc za skrawek czerwonego płaszcza. Na piersi Hiszpanii złoci się krzyż wysadzany rubinami. Jest w nim coś na tyle hipnotyzującego, że Holandia na moment zapomina słów.

    A potem mruga, przypomina sobie i już nie myśli. Głosy cichną w jego głowie.

     - Historię? O czym, _niño_? – pyta Antonio, pochylając się nad nim.

    Bierze go na ramiona i podnosi. Podrzuca do góry tak, że Holandia na krótką chwilę czuje wiatr we  włosach.

     - O oceanie! O tym co cię spotkało! O piratach! O Nowej Ziemi! – prosi Holandia, a Hiszpania tylko się śmieje.

     - Spokojnie, _niño_! Spokojnie! Nie za szybko, bo zabraknie mi historii! Opowiem ci wszystko po kolei. Obiecuję!

    Holandia wtedy czuje się szczęśliwy.

    I dlatego podejrzewa, że głosy nie do końca należą do niego.

     

    Bo czasami głosy mówią złe rzeczy o Hiszpanii.

     

     - To głosy diabła – oznajmia cicho Hiszpania.

    Gra cieni w blasku świec wyostrza jego rysy. W komnacie siedzi na najwyższym tronie rzeźbionym w ciemnym drewnie z obiciami z miękkiego aksamitu.

    Holandia przyciska się do drzwi jak można najmocniej, przez szparę przygląda się wszystkiemu, czując jak bije mu serce. Jego małe ręce drżą, nogi ma jak z waty, a w oczy po raz pierwszy zagląda mu strach. Hiszpania kontynuuje, nieświadomy drobnego świadka, przemawia do dowódców i możnych cichym, głębokim głosem.

     - Wyślemy przeciwko nim kompanię karną, nauczymy ich czcić jedynego i prawdziwego Boga, Pokażemy im właściwą drogę. Innowiercy plugawią wiarę i społeczeństwo – mówi spokojnie Hiszpania.

    Holandii zasycha w gardle. W głowie narasta szum. Po raz pierwszy słyszy myśli tak głośno i rozumie, że nie należą do niego.  

     - Innowierstwo zmąci ich umysły. Nie możemy na to pozwolić. Jeśli będą się buntować, nic ich nie będzie różnić od dzikusów z Nowego Meksyku. W końcu tak jak oni odrzucili Biblię – ciągnie Hiszpania, unosząc do góry złoty puchar.

    Inni idą za jego przykładem.

    Holandia cofa się o krok i wpada na trójnóg, na którym żarzyła się dopalająca świeca. W nocnej ciszy rozchodzi się brzdęk metalu, upadającego na marmurową posadzkę.

     

     - Nie możesz tego zrobić, to moi…

    Dłoń Hiszpanii jest ciepła, a złote pierścienie chłodne, gdy odbijają się piekącą czerwienią na policzku Holandii. Oszołomiony chłopiec cofa się o krok, a oczy szczypią mu w ten nieprzyjemny, znajomy sposób.

    Nie chce płakać, choć boli go twarz. Nie chce pokazywać po sobie słabości, ale choć zaciska mocno zęby i przygryza język niemal do krwi, w oczach i tak szklą się łzy.

     - Zapominasz, kim jesteś – przypomina mu Hiszpania z furią wykrzywiającą jego miłą twarz.. – Należysz do mnie.

    

    Noc jest głęboka. Atramentową czernią rozlewa się po alkazarze, ukrywając wszystko w mroku. Rozprasza ją jedynie słaby blask samotnej duszy, ogarka świeczki, trzymanego w drżącej dłoni. Rozgrzany wosk skapuje na białe palce Holandii, parzy jasną, nieprzywykłą do bólu skórę. Jayden zaciska zęby, powstrzymuje łzy napływające mu do oczu. W ciepłym blasku widać czerwony świat odbity na jego twarzy, pręgi w miejscu, gdzie na palcach Hiszpanii lśniły złote pierścienie.

    Jayden idzie cicho, jak cień. Przemyka w mrożącej krew w żyłach ciszy, którą przerywa tylko szmer jego kroków. Nie ma już głosów. Ucichły. Holandia wie, że powinien wrócić do łóżka. Powinien zasnąć i zapomnieć. A jednak nie potrafi tego zrobić.

    Już nie.

    Otwiera ostrożnie okute drewniane drzwi. Metal mieni się w łunie świecy. Podchodzi powoli do łóżka, okrytego miękkimi baldachimami. Ostatnią granicą, która dzieli Holandię od popełnienia błędu. Palce drugiej dłoni Jaydena zaciskając się ciepłej, rzeźbionej w kości słoniowej rękojeści cienkiego sztyletu.

    Hiszpania śpi. Jego pierś obleczona w cienki materiał lnianej koszuli unosi się i opada. Na złotym krzyżu, którego nie zdejmuje nawet do snu, tańczą cienie. Rubiny skrzą się w półmroku, przypominając Holandii czerwone ślepia, patrzące na niego wygłodniale.

    Chłopiec czuje ból we własnej piersi. Jego serce bije przeraźliwie głośno. Przez chwilę Jayden boi się, że ten dźwięk zbudzi Hiszpanię, ale nic takiego nie ma miejsca. Jego opiekun pochrapuje cicho.

    Holandia unosi sztylet. Na ułamek sekundy w jego bladych, matowych oczach widać wahanie. A potem ręka opada sama, jakby nie należała do niego, jakby kierował nią ktoś inny. Sztylet zatapia się w piersi, która okazuje się zaskakująco miękka, skóra i mięśnie tylko przez chwilę stawiają opór. Purpurowa plama krwi zaczyna rosnąć na koszuli. Oddech Holandii staje się płytki i szybki; strach go paraliżuje. Chłopiec próbuje wyciągnąć sztylet, ale nie może. Wąskie ostrze utknęło w ciepłym, żywym ciele. .

    Potem jest już za późno.

    Hiszpania otwiera oczy.


End file.
